Lost in London
by freddiebenson
Summary: What if magic was real? What if you could travel by Floo powder? Carly, Sam, and Freddie are traveling to London by Floo powder, but what happens when they get separated? Will they ever find each other again?


Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson stood in Carly's room, preparing to use their Floo powder to go to London.

"Remind me why we're going to London again?" Sam asked. Carly replied with a bit of an eye roll, "I told you! We're going a vacation. It'll be fun!" Freddie raised an eyebrow. "You know that even though you don't need to go in fireplaces to use Floo powder anymore, it's even riskier. We could end up in totally different places."

Carly bit her lip. "Yeah...I guess. Ready to go?" The other two nodded. They all stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Carly, who held the Floo powder, shouted, "King's Cross St. Pancras, London!" And the three vanished with a crack.

Carly's POV

There was a wooshing sound and darkness. I could feel Sam and Freddie's hands on mine, but then we seemed to break apart…. And before I knew it, I had landed face first on ground.

I sat up, blinking my eyes for a moment. I was at St. Pancras International Station, among bustling people. I saw a lot of people staring at me. I must have caused a bit of a stir when I landed out of nowhere on the floor face first. I saw Hamley's, and a couple of cafes. But one problem. Where were Sam and Freddie?

I gulped. Oh god please no! Had they gone to different places? They could be anywhere. I reached for my pocket to pull out my phone. My phone wasn't there. "Crap." I muttered under my breath. My phone must have fallen out of my pocket while I was Flooing. I bit my lip. My luggage was next to me, now that I noticed. God, Muggles keep staring at me.

I quickly got up and started dragging my luggage towards the tube station of St. Pancras. Alright.. um.. I need to.. uh.. oh god where am I going to go? Oh. Right. The hotel in South Kensington. Okay.. so I need to get on the Piccadilly line and go Southbound…. Yeah. Okay.

While I was on the Underground, I had to contain myself from screaming. I lost Sam and Freddie! What the hell am I going to do? I feel like sobbing. Yeah, I'll do that once I get to the hotel.

I closed my eyes… please, please let everything be okay. Please let me find them somewhere. Please let them remember what I told them to do and where the hotel is… please.

Sam's POV

I felt a thump, and I was on face flat on the ground.

I got up, and even though I knew really nothing about London, I could tell I wasn't where I was supposed to be.

I looked up a noticed lots of graves. I must be in a cemetery. Yeah, this was most definitely the wrong place.

But the worst thing was… WHERE THE HELL WHERE FREDLUMPS AND CARLS?

I started to hyperventilate. Oh crap. I'm lost. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. Carly was the one who actually knew London!

The only good things were that I had my luggage.

I got up from the cold dirt ground, trying to fight the tears. I lost my best friends, in London of all places. I had no idea where I was or what to do. Let's face it: I was 100% lost.

I noticed a piano. It was life size, but not real. It was made of stone. I sat down on the bench of the piano and began to cry.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" Someone in a heavy British accent said. I turned around and a British teenager was staring at me. I bit my lip and said, "I came here from Seattle by Floo powder and I got separated from my two best friends and I have no idea where I am!"

The teenager smiled a bit. "I know about Floo powder and how it's risky. You're in Highgate Cemetery. Here, I'm Isaac. You can stay at my house. Tomorrow we can look for your friends. But you need rest."

I thought about for a moment, sniffed, and nodded. I walked with him out of Highgate Cemetery. We walked for about 15 minutes until we reached his house.

"3 Holly Terrace," I murmered. He smiled. "Yeah. That's the address."

We walked through the first door, which opened into a garden. Then we walked through the second door, which led to a case of stairs. Then we walked through the third door, which opened to his flat.

I sighed a breath of relief. He led me to his parents. Isaac explained my predicament. They allowed me to stay.

"Here. I'll show you your room." It was nice. It had white walls, a blue bed, and two bureaus. I asked, "Where do you sleep?" He smiled slightly. "On the couch." I frowned. "Why?" "I like it."

Later that night, I lay awake in bed, wondering where Carly and Freddie were and if they were okay. I knew Carly would be, but what about Freddie?

I closed my eyes and thought to myself, _I just hope that the time in Carly's bedroom before we took off isn't the last time I'll ever see them._

A tear rolled down my face. Please, let everything work out.


End file.
